Best Friends
by Joselyn21
Summary: Amigos...¿Es eso lo que deseo?... No... Pero no puedo evitar pensar...¿Que es lo que esperas de mi?... ¿Buscas solo mi amistad?, entonces porque siempre tus ojos me miran con amor...¿Acaso estoy viendo lo que deseo?...  Amigos... Ya no puedo soportarlo..
1. Introduccion

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Best Friends**

**Prólogo**

― Te ves hermosa…

― Mmm… Gracias Rima.

― Amu-Chi, estas preciosa… Qué envidia, no pensé que fueras tú la que contraería matrimonio primero.

― Si…- Respondí suavemente mientras miraba mi teléfono.- Quien lo hubiera dicho.

― Amu… ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Uh?- Con mucho esfuerzo deje de mirar mi celular para poder observar a Utau.- Si… ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Por nada…- Susurro.- Chicas, quisiera hablar un momento con Amu a solas.

― Rima-Tan y Yaya también quieren pasar tiempo con Amu-Chan.

― Será solo un momento Yaya, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Amu.

― Salgamos Yaya, ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar con Amu después de unos minutos.

― Pero Rima-Tan… Amu-Chi…

― Podrán hablar después, no me demorare mucho.

Y eso fue todo lo que escuche de la conversación… Deje de prestar atención a lo que decían, toda mi atención estaba enfocada en mi celular.

Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había llamado… ¿10? ¿20? ¿30?... Ya había perdido la cuenta después de 8… Pero aun así no contestaba…

…_¿Acaso algo le habría pasado?…_

…_¿Había olvidado que tan importante es este día para mí?…_

…_¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto?…_

…_¿Acaso… Acaso…?_

_¡Suficiente!_

****¡IDIOTA! Te he llamado un millón de veces y no contestas… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?... Más te vale estar aquí antes de que empiece la ceremonia, no querrás verme molesta… ¡QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS!... Ashh…Por favor… Solo contesta mis llamadas…****

¡Mensaje enviado!

― Es todo lo que puedo hacer…- Dije, para después suspirar.

― ¿Qué es todo lo que puedes hacer?

― ¡AHHH!- Grite al escuchar la voz de Utau a mis espaldas.- ¡¿Acaso me quieres matar del susto Utau?

― Que linda, estas nerviosa.- Dijo Utau sonriente.

― Yo no le veo nada de lindo a un intento de asesinato.- Bufe molesta.

― Amu… ¿Estás bien?

― Ya te respondí, estoy bien Utau, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― No te vez muy contenta…

― Claro que estoy contenta…- Dije rápidamente.- Es solo que… Es solo que estoy demasiado nerviosa.

― Tranquila Amu, todo va a salir bien.

― Lo sé…

― Lo más importante de todo es que todos estamos aquí… Para apoyarte… Para festejar tu gran día…

― Si…- Dije sonriendo débilmente, mientras me acercaba al espejo.

El vestido de novia que me había regalado Utau, era precioso… También había hecho un excelente trabajo con mi maquillaje y peinado.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar, el peinado, el maquillaje, el vestido, el bouquet, la tiara y el velo… Todo parecía estar en orden, todo parecía estar en su lugar… Excepto… Excepto…

… _La persona que lleva puesto todo eso… _

― Después de unos minutos serás… La flamante Sra. Amu Hotori…- Dijo alegremente.- ¡Vaya! El tiempo se ha pasado rápido, debo de terminar de coordinar todo antes de tu entrada. Nos vemos en la Iglesia.- Dijo Utau rápidamente antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla, para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación…

― Amu… Hotori…- Susurre.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Holaaa!**

**Bien, esta es mi forma d celebrar mi primer año como escritora… Jeje..**

**A decir verdad iba subir un Oneshoot, pero aun no esta completo… Lo siento… Pero bueno, este Fic ia lo he avanzado hasta el capítulo dos, si descontamos el prólogo :) **

**Espero que le guste el prólogo, pero alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia… Pueden hacérmelo saber :)… Siempre estoy abierta a las nuevas ideas, hasta las críticas, pero como siempre digo, con el debido respeto :)**

**Bien, ya me voy…**

**Espero que les guste el prólogo…**

**Ahora si ya me voy…**

**Muxas gracias por leer.**

**Muxos besos y abrazos…**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Capitulo I: ¿Donde estas?

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Best Friends**

**Capítulo I: ¿Dónde estás?**

**Ikuto POV**

Recién salía de la ducha, cuando escuche sonar mi celular, no estaba de tan buen humor para contestarlo, así que me acerque lentamente hacia donde se encontraba mi celular, secando el cabello.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar, dejo de sonar. No verifique quien era, no lo necesitaba, solo una persona tenía ese timbre y lamentablemente no quería hablar en este momento con ella, así que simplemente tome mi celular y lo tire a mi cama.

― Amu…- Dije mientras me cambiaba, pero no con ese traje que me había escogido ella.- En estos momentos debe de estar frente a altar… Con el idiota de Hotori.

Nunca entendí como Amu pudo fijarse en Hotori, ni si quiera se porque acepto casarse con el niñato idiota…

Éramos mejores amigos desde siempre, y digo éramos, porque sé que ella jamás me perdonara por faltar a su boda.

Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, yo tenía cuatro años, cuando unos amigos de mis padres llegaron a visitar nuestra casa, ellos venían de E.E.U.U, recuerdo que llevaban algo envuelto en unas mantas, yo me acerque a preguntarle a mi madre que llevaban así, mi madre solo sonrió, al igual que su amiga, mi papá me cargo y me acerco para ver que tenía la Señora Hinamori en brazos… Era una bebe, de tez blanca, no tenía mucho cabello, pero se veía que era de color rosado, estaba dormida, y se veía muy tranquila… Me agache un poco más para mirarla bien y de repente ella abrió sus ojos, que eran de un dorado muy intenso, que te atrapaban con solo verlos una vez, ella estiro sus manitos y tomo mi nariz y comenzó a reír, al igual que los otros adultos.

Tal vez sea raro que recuerde eso, pero es el único recuerdo que tengo de tan pequeño, después de eso, no recuerdo otras cosas más.

Después de eso, recuerdo a una Amu ya más grande de cuatro años y yo ocho, que se había mudado a la casa de al lado. Mi madre me hizo prometer que cuidaría siempre de ella, y eso es lo que he hecho, hasta ahora.

Nos tenemos gran confianza el uno en el otro, no contamos todo, y ella es la única persona que tiene pase libre a mi oficina y a mi apartamento. Algunas veces llega a cocinar a mi apartamento y cenamos juntos o entra a mi oficina y lleva algún dulce.

Ella sabe todo de mí, incluso los detalles de mi vida amorosa, lo cual es impresionante ya que odio hablar de asuntos personales, conoció tanto a las que habían sido mis novias fórmales como también a mis aventuras, las cuales siempre me recriminaba, y aunque sea raro, me gustaba verla tan enojada.

Conozco al derecho y al revés su poca vida amorosa, conocía a los que habían sido sus novios, claro que nuca duraron mucho, creo que no se sentían cómodos con la cercanía que tenemos Amu y yo, no les gustaba que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos, y siempre que le recriminaban sobre eso, ella anteponía nuestra amistad frente a todo, al igual que yo, cuando alguna de mis novias se atrevía a ofender a Amu o recriminar el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera en todo… La protegía ante todo y de todos, nadie se atrevía de hacerle daño Amu, ya que sabían las consecuencias.

― Y ahora un niñato idiota la va a alejar de mi…

Suspire, ya no podía hacer nada contra eso, ella estaba en la Iglesia, a punto de casarse, y yo simplemente no podía ir e interrumpir la boda… ¿Diciendo que?

"_Amu él no es bueno para ti, no preguntes como lo es, simplemente lo se…"_

Claro y después de decir eso, seguro que se iba a enojar conmigo.- Mucho más de lo que me imagino que está en estos momentos.- Y me iba a botar a patadas de allí.

Eso es el destino, ¿Cierto?... Ella no se iba a quedar sola para toda la vida, algún día iba a casarse…

_Pero al menos esperaba que lo hiciera a los 50…_

Bien, no podía seguir teniendo esos pensamientos, Amu estaba a punto de casarse… Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

_Podrías decirle que estás enamorado de ella…_

Claro, y ella pensara que solo estoy jugando con ella.

Mi celular sono y me saco de mi batalla interna. Lo tome y vi que tenía un sms, y sin ni siquiera pensarlo un poco lo lei.

****¡IDIOTA! Te he llamado un millón de veces y no contestas… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?... Más te vale estar aquí antes de que empiece la ceremonia, no querrás verme molesta… ¡QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS!... Ashh…Por favor… Solo contesta mis llamadas…****

Yo solo pude reírme de su sms… Y me di cuenta de que en verdad me quiere hacer partícipe de su boda, del día más importante de una mujer, ¿Cierto?

Intente enviarle un sms… Pero de seguro que eso la enojara más e insistirá que vaya con más ahínco.

Termine de vestirme y me fui a la sala a ver televisión, y como siempre no había nada bueno.

De repente mi celular volvió a sonar, no le hice caso y me fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Tome una tableta de chocolate de la nevera y volví a la sala para ver televisión.

El celular no había dejado de sonar en todo ese momento, así que cansado de escucharlo sonar, lo tome.

― _**¿Dónde está?**_

― La gente normal saluda primero, Utau.

― **No me interesa ser cortés, simplemente dime que sabes donde esta…**

― ¿Dónde está? ¿A quién rayos te refieres?

― **No sé dónde se pudo a ver metido, la ceremonia tuvo que haber empezado hace una hora, no sé dónde está...-** Decía preocupada Utau.

― Utau, cálmate…

― **¡AMU NO ESTA! ¡DESAPARECIO!**

― ¿Cómo que desapareció? – Pregunto preocupado.

― **No lo sé, justo terminamos de arreglarla, hablamos un momento y tuve que dejarla sola para coordinar los últimos detalles de su entrada, cuando regrese a buscarla para guiarla hasta la entrada de la Iglesia, ella simplemente no estaba.**

― Utau, cálmate… ¿Amu te dijo algo la última vez que se vieron?

― **N-no, pero ella estaba llorando, bueno no llorando completamente, pero eso es normal cualquier novia se pone nerviosa antes de casarse.**

― Utau, has buscado alguna pista en la habitación, cualquier cosa servirá.- Dije mientras tomaba un abrigo y me iba a la entrada a buscar mis zapatos.

― **Una nota…**

― ¿Qué?

― **Encontré una nota.**

― ¿Qué dice?

― **Quiere unos minutos para despejar su mente…**

― Entonces está bien…

― **Pero necesitamos a Amu para la boda.**

― Solo cálmate, ella regresara. Nos vemos.- Digo antes de cortar la llamada.

Suspiro y salgo de mi apartamento, hacia el frio de la calle, deseando que Amu aparezca pronto, no para que se case con Hotori, sino porque necesito saber que está bien.

El cielo se ve completamente nublado, como si quisiera llover, simplemente le restó importancia y empiezo a buscar a Amu por la ciudad.

Al primer lugar que fui a buscarla fue a su casa, sabía que aun así estuviera, ella jamás abriría la puerta, así que simplemente saque la llave que ella me dio para emergencias y entro a su casa, busque en todos los lugares, pero como me lo esperaba no encontré nada.

Recibo una nueva llamada de Utau.

― **¿Tienes noticias de ella?**

― Ninguna.

― **Ikuto, Tadase está preocupado.**

― Ella volverá.- Dije molesto apretando más el celular de lo que debería.- Llámame si sabe algo de ella.- Digo finalizando la llamada.

Busque en la tienda de helados a la que ella va cuando se entristece o se preocupa, busco en la librería, donde normalmente suele ir cuando necesita pensar, en la biblioteca, en las tiendas, la busco por casi toda la cuidad, o bueno casi, había tan solo un lugar en el que no había buscado, en ese pequeño parque, al que iba a llorar…

― Tonta Amu.- Digo mientras corro hacia ese parque, esperando encontrar de una buena vez a Amu.

Y al igual, que en los otros lugares, no hay ni rastro de ella.

Tomo mi celular y marco al de ella, nunca creí que contestara, por eso no la llame antes, y como me lo imaginaba, su celular estaba apagado.

De repente empieza a llover, pienso que ya no queda nada que hacer, así que simplemente tomo un taxi, y le pido que me lleve a mi departamento.

Espero que Amu, ya haya llegado a su casa, o que por lo menos se haya comunicado con Utau.

El taxi llega al edificio, pago lo que le debo al conductor y entro, subo al tercer piso, donde se encuentra mi apartamento

Me sorprendo al ver a la persona que está en la puerta.

Sentada y totalmente empapada, Amu estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi apartamento.

― Tengo frio, necesito secarme.- Dice Amu suavemente, mientras se pone de pie.- Hubiera entrado por mí misma, pero me olvide las llaves.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, no importando que su vestido este completamente mojado.

― Entremos, te daré algo para secarte y algo de beber para que puedas calentarte.- Digo soltándola poco a poco.

Comencé a buscar mis llaves, cuando por fin las encuentro abro la puerta y la hago pasar.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Pregunto apenas cierro la puerta de mi departamento.

― Ya no quiero casarme…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Sé que prometí actualizar antes, pero bueno, tuve algunas complicaciones, espero que puedan entender n.n**

**Bueno, ya no las molesto más. **

**Sui-AliRs:** _Hola!... Si… Creo que todo el mundo se imaginaba eso… Aunque no está __muy lejos de la realidad xD…TT __ TT, no soy cruel… Tal vez solo un poquito xD… Espero que puedas leer este Fic hasta su final, claro que si no te aburre de esperar :P…_

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por leer las historias de mi mente perversa xD, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo n.n, hasta pronto n.n_

**Nekogirl amuto****:** _Hi!... Gracias por decir que mi Fic esta interesante n.n... Espero que lo siendo hasta el final… Ikuto no detuvo la boda u.u… los chicos si que son tontos, peor bueno, como es Ikuto se le perdona xD_

_Espero que te haya agradado la continuación, y discúlpame si no público muy seguido, espero que sigas interesada en la historia aun si me retraso, pero bueno n.n…_

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por leer n.n… Nos vemos._

**Bien, ya me despido, no sin antes agradecer que hayan leído este capítulo y pidiéndoles solo un comentario de su parte, ya que creo que ese es el único beneficio de una autora de Fics, sus comentarios n.n**

**Bueno, ya dejo de molestar…**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Matta Ne!**

**P.D: Este capítulo se lo dedico a TsukiyomiYuki, por su cumpleaños, aunque el regalo este atrasado, espero que te guste n.n**

**P.D 2: Espero que se animen de leer mis otras historias n.n (Si lo sé, me estoy haciendo publicidad xD)**


	3. Capitulo II: ¿Perdida y encontrada?

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Best Friends**

**Capítulo II: ¿Perdida y encontrada?**

**Amu POV**

― ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ikuto sorprendido.

― Que ya no quiero casarme.- Dije tranquilamente.

― Amu…

― Ikuto, no quiero discutir sobre esto, no ahora.

― Bien.- Respondió.- Hablaremos de esto luego de que te des un baño de agua caliente.

― Ikuto…- Dije haciendo un puchero.

― No logras convencerme con eso…- Dijo serio, luego alzo una mano para acariciar mi cabeza.- ¿Piensas quedarte con el vestido?

― No tengo otra cosa que ponerme…

― Te daré algo de mi ropa.

― No es necesario…- Dije avergonzada.

― Bueno, pues si no quieres, no sería ningún problema para mi verte caminando por aquí con ropa interior.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

― Esta bien, está bien…- Dije igual de roja que un tomate.- Me pondré tu ropa, nunca dejas esa parte de ti de lado, ¿Cierto?

― Preciosa, si la dejara no sería yo.

― ¡Ya cállate pervertido! – Dije sonriendo.- Y tengo hambre, no he comido desde hace horas.

― ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

― Utau no me dejo, dijo que sino el vestido ya no me iba a entrar.- Dije sonrojada.

Ikuto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

― Oye, no es tan gracioso.

― Si, no es para nada gracioso.- Dijo controlando sus ganas de reír.- ¿Qué te parece una pizza?

― Si, por favor.- Dije alegremente.

― Bien, ve a ducharte.- Dijo mientras me alborotaba el cabello.

― ¡No hagas eso! – Dije molesta mientras retiraba su mano de mi cabeza.- Me voy.

Aun después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, podía escuchar las risas de Ikuto…

_Por lo menos uno de nosotros está riendo…_

Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan.

― ¿En que estaba pensando?- Me susurre.- Venir corriendo hasta aquí, claro muy maduro de mi parte.

Solté un bufido, bien, no debí venir aquí, pero por lo menos no seguía afuera empapándome y muriéndome de hambre.

_Y viniste aquí buscando refugio como un cachorrito abandonado…_

Por lo visto hoy mi mente no me quiere dejar en paz.

_¡Para tu información, es por ti que estoy aquí!_

― Maduro de mi parte responderle a mi mente, si Amu, cada día pruebas que necesitas un ingreso urgente a un hospital psiquiátrico.- Suspire.- Bien Amu Hinamori, date un baño de una vez antes de que te congeles.

_10 minutos después…_

― ¡Tonto vestido!-Grite, llevaba no sé cuantos minutos quitármelo y no podía.- Gracias Utau.- Refunfuñe mientras intentaba desatar el corsé…

¿Por qué Utau no pudo escoger un vestido tan difícil de quitar?, parecía un vestido de castidad o algo así…

― ¿Y ahora que hago? – Susurre…

Solo quedaba… ¿Pedir ayuda?

― ¡Oh no! No lo hare, no hare eso…

Yo puedo quitármelo sola, solo tengo que intentarlo un poco mas…

_15 minutos después…_

― ¡Odio este vestido! - Bien, eso era todo, ese vestido era mi peor enemigo.

― Tijeras…

― ¿Amu estas bien? – Escuche gritar a Ikuto detrás de la puerta.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... Etto… Si, todo esta bien, no hay ningún problema…

― ¿En serio?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Veamos… ¿Es normal que alguien le grite a un vestido?

― Pues… No… Pero…

― Vamos, déjame ayudarte…

― ¿Estas loco?

― Amu, nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años. Además te vas a refriar si sigues son ese vestido.

― Solo necesito unas tijeras…

― Utau te va a matar, vamos déjame entrar…

― ¡No quiero!

― Deja de comportarte como una niña, abre la puerta.

― ¡No!

― No hay nada interesante que pueda mirar, así q ya abre.

Bien, eso me dolió, después de todo en estos años había cambiado, ya no soy la niña plana y de figura recta que era, si bien no tengo mucho busto estoy contenta con lo que tengo, además ahora si tengo cintura y caderas, al menos eso creo…

― No, no importa lo que ese tonto diga, mi cuerpo esta bien… Nada interesante que mirar… Sera idiota…- Comencé a refunfuñar.

― ¿Qué refunfuñas?

― ¡Nada idiota!- Dije mientras abría la puerta.- Ya quítame el vestido y deja de molestar.

― ¿Así agradeces que me ofrezca a ayudarte?

― Ya ayúdame, me estoy congelando.

― Pues, si me hubieras pedido ayuda antes…

― Ya, solo quítamelo.

― Eso se escucho mal.- Dijo Ikuto de manera pervertida.

― No sono mal, tu mente esta mal, por eso escuchas cosas pervertidas.

― Yo no dije que senara pervertido.

― Pero seguro lo pensaste…

― La Pequeña Amu pervertida…- Se burlo Ikuto.

― Ya, solo ayúdame.

― Bien, bien, si tanto insistes.- Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

― Insistir…- Bufe mientras me volteaba.

_10 minutos después…_

― ¿Quién rayos escogió este vestido?

― Utau…- Dije suspirando.- Si no puedes desamarrar el corsé, busquemos unas tijeras.

― Puedo quitarlo… Solo me desespera que tome tanto tiempo.

― El vestido desespera…

― Nuca me tomo tanto tiempo quitar uno.

― Bien, no quiero saber cuantos quitaste, solo apúrate.- No, claro que no quiero saber de esas estúpidas que fueron sus conquistas.

― Bien, ya esta.

― Ehm… Gracias.- Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis manos que sostenían mi vestido para que no se cayera comenzaron a temblar.

De repente, sentí la mano de Ikuto en mi espalda desnuda y su respiración chocar contra mi nuca, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estaba cerca del desmayo, las piernas me temblaban demasiado.

― Creo que voy a ver si ya esta él te.- Dijo suavemente.- Báñate rápido, la pizza llegara dentro de unos minutos.

Y así sin decir nada mas se fue…

― ¿Qué fue eso? – Susurre luego de cerrar la puerta.- Ikuto no puede haberse sentido atraído hacia mí… ¿Cierto?

Bien, debo de dejar de decir tonterías, mi quite el vestido que tantos dolores de cabeza había causado y me metí rápidamente a la ducha.

El agua caliente me ayudo a calentar mi cuerpo y relajar mis músculos, que antes no me había dado cuenta que estaban entumecidos, no se podía esperar otra cosa luego de andar por las calles con un vestido de novia totalmente empapado…

― ¿Qué voy hacer? – Dije lastimeramente.- Abandone la boda solo a unos minutos de casarme… ¿Qué debería decir?

Bien, no había mucho que podía hacer o decir…

― Lo siento tanto Tadase…- No pude evitar que las lagrimas emergieran de nuevo.

Tadase había sido tan bueno conmigo, me había amado incondicionalmente, m había apoyado, me había consolado, habíamos pasado tanto juntos…

Y lo abandone en la Iglesia, lo abandone minutos antes de casarnos…

― Tadase…

…

― Huele bien - Dije con una sonrisa.

― La pizza siempre Huele bien.- M devolvió la sonrisa Ikuto.

― Si, es cierto.

La ropa que me había prestado Ikuto me quedaba grande, pero era agradable tener algo de ropa seca puesta, aunque no fuera mía, además tenia el olor de Ikuto y se m agradaba.

― Lo siento, la ropa te queda grande.

― Tranquilo, es mejor esto que ir andando por ahí con un vestido de novia.- Dije alegremente.- Por cierto… Ikuto ¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí?... No quiero regresar a casa, aun no…

― Claro que puedes, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí siempre que quieras, tu cuarto esta listo.

― Es la habitación de huéspedes, Ikuto…

― Pues tú eres la única que se ha quedado a dormir más veces que nadie, además que esta decorado por ti, prácticamente es tu cuarto.

― Eso parece.- Dije con una sonrisita.- No debí llevarme la ropa que tenia guardada aquí, me hubiera servido mucho hoy.

― No sirve de nada lamentarse.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, no había incomodidad, solo estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

― Ikuto… Tú no planeabas ir a la boda… ¿Cierto?- Dije de repente.

― Iba a ir.

― No es cierto, t mande un sms a último minuto, te llame y no contestaste, Utau no tenia noticias de ti.

― Amu…

― ¡¿O es que te habías pasado la noche con una de tus amigas? ¡¿Te pásate toda la mañana con ella?

― ¡Amu ya basta!... No quería ir a tu boda, cierto, no puedo negarlo, se me hace difícil dejarte ir…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… ¿Acaso Ikuto estaba enamorado de mi?

― Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, eres mi mejor amiga Amu, siempre he cuidado de ti, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, quiero que siempre estés cerca de mí, para poder vigilarte y asegurarme que estés bien. Utau te adora y me mataría si alguna vez te dejo de lado, aunque eso es imposible. Me dolió mucho saber que ibas a casarte, jamás me lo comentaste antes, solo viniste hace una semana con las invitaciones.

Jamás en la vida me habías ocultado nada Amu, siempre que pasaba algo importante o tenias que tomar alguna decisión importante, venias a mi para que te diera consejo, pero esta vez tomaste una decisión sola, eso me dolió, pero me he dado cuenta de que no vas a estar a mi lado por siempre, en algún punto nuestros caminos se van a alejar, no puedo cuidarte para toda la vida, aunque quiera, te ayudare y apoyare pero solo cuando me lo pidas, es hora que ya deje de entrometerme tanto en tu vida y busques tus propias respuestas.

A decir verdad, no sabia en que estaba pensando cuando le reclame a Ikuto el no querer asistir a mi boda, solo quería alejar mis pensamientos de Tadase, Utau... nunca pensé que Ikuto me fuera a confesar todo eso.

― Lo siento…- Dije suavemente tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebrada por las ganas de llorar.

― Esta bien Amu, no hay problema.- Dije Ikuto poniéndose de pie para después revolver mi cabello.- Estoy verdaderamente cansado, así que ya me voy a la cama, discúlpame por no quedarme mas tiempo contigo, pero necesito dormir. Puedes mirara televisión o usar la computadora, buenas noches.

Me quede sola en la sala, ya no sabia que pensar…

Lastime a Ikuto no contándole sobre la boda, de la cual nunca estuve segura… Yo solo quería…

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Ya no estaba segura de nada, solo sabia que con mis estúpidas decisiones había lastimado a muchas personas demasiado importantes para mí…

…

― Hey, Ikuto…- Dije suavemente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.- ¿Estas despierto?

― No, no estoy despierto.- Dijo de manera burlona.- Te estoy hablando sonámbulo.

― No es gracioso.- Dije haciendo pucheros.

― ¿Qué sucede Amu?

― Pues…- No sabía lo que Ikuto me iba a decir, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, así que me subí a la cama y me acosté a su lado.- No quiero estar sola…

― Amu…

― Por favor Ikuto, solo por esta noche, en verdad no quiero estar sola.- Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Sentí los brazos de Ikuto rodear mi cintura, apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho y llore…

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, el ultimo recuerdo que tengo antes de quedarme dormida, es de Ikuto acariciándome la cabeza y luego besado mi frente.

― Descansa Pequeña, te esperan días difícil.

Y así, con la suave voz de Ikuto me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡Mery Kurismasu! ¡****Merry Christmas! ¡**** Sung Tan Chuk Ha! ¡ Kung His Hsin Nien bing Chu Shen Tan!**

**¿Como están? Si sé que ha pasado tiempo, he tenido mil y un cosas que hacer, pero prometo ya no retrasarme tanto, asi que si quieren saber mas de la historia, no tendrán que esperar tanto, lo mismo va para mis otros Fics, que a mas tardar estoy subiendo sus respectivas actualizaciones el 27 de diciembre, así que espérenlos, bien, lo único que me queda es desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

**Aunque… Es víspera de Navidad, así que feliz víspera de Navidad…**

**El único regalo que les pido es unos reviews, que es lo único que espero por el capitulo, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Bien, ya me voy, pasen una feliz Navidad.**

**Y x cierto, los reviews voy a contestarlos de manera personal (No se como decirlo, es algo así q van hacer contestados de manera privada o algo así, aun no entiendo el Fanficton xD)**

**Ahora si!**

**Cuídense mucho, muchísimos besos y abrazos… :D**

**Bye bye! **

**P.D: Rin-Neko****, ****Akanne-Amuto****, ****Sui-AliRs**** y ****SmilexMe****muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlas tanto por actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Feliz Navidad!  
><strong>


	4. Capitulo III: Deseo

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

_(Este capitulo contiene Lime, asi que para evitar escandalos, cada quien lo lee bajo su responsabilidad, recomendaria que no lo lean menores de 16 años… Pero bueno, yo se que no me haran caso xD)_

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Best Friends**

**Capítulo III: Deseo**

**Ikuto POV**

― Si Utau, Amu esta aquí.- Dije cansado, era la decima vez que le repetía lo mismo.

― _¿Esta bien?- Preguntó preocupada.- ¿Tiene alguna herida o algo?_

― Ella esta bien, tranquilízate, le diré que te llame mas tarde.- Amu aun no se despertaba, dudaba que lo hiciera ya que aun era temprano.

― _No creo que quiera llamarme.- Suspiro.- Ya hablaré con ella cuando se calmen las aguas._

― Bien.

― _Por cierto… ¿Sabes si piensa quedarse mucho tiempo contigo?_

― No lo sé.

― _Bien, te llevare algo de su ropa mas tarde, lo único que llevaba puesto es su vestido de novia y eso no es para nada cómodo._

― Ya lo creo.- Suspire recordando lo difícil que fue sacarle ese condenado vestido.

― _Por cierto, dile que no se preocupe demasiado.- Dijo suavemente.- Intente arreglar un poco del problema ayer, los invitados no se quedaron esperando por mucho tiempo, simplemente les dije que la novia estaba mal y que tuvimos que llevarla al hospital, cuando se sintiera mejor realizaríamos la ceremonia._

― Bien, al menos se puede sacar un problema de la cabeza.- Me alegraba de que Utau fuera realmente buena organizando eventos y sobre todo para anticiparse a los problemas.- Gracias.

― _De nada.- Dio un largo suspiro.- Pero no pude decirle nada a Tadase, él sabe que ella huyo, no sabe donde esta… Esta muy preocupado…_

― Tampoco se lo digas.- Dije firmemente.- Amu no necesita mas problemas.

― _No soy tonta, claro que no iba hacer eso.- Bufo molesta.- Le diré que esta bien y que cuando se sienta segura hablara con él._

― Bien, gracias.- No quería que Amu hablara con aquel estúpido niñato, pero eso era decisión de ella.

― _Bueno, tengo que colgar.- Suspiro desganada.- Tengo trabajo._

― ¿Qué es esta vez?

― _Una despedida de solteros.- Dijo molesta.- No se como se les ocurrió contratarme a mi, eso es asunto de hombres._

― Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

― _Pagan muy bien…- Suspiro.- Bien, nos vemos por la tarde hermanito, mándale mis saludos a Amu._

― Bien, nos vemos mas tarde.- Dije y luego corte la llamada.

Suspire con desgana, aun era temprano para levantar a Amu, ayer apenas la abrace se quedo dormida. Suerte la de ella, porque casi toda la noche no pude dormir debido a su cercanía.

― Hora de prepara el desayuno.- Masculle.

No había nada mas que hacer, el sillón era incomodo para dormir y si Amu me veía en su cuarto seguro sospecharía algo… Y no podía confiar en mi mismo si regresaba a mi habitación.

― Manos a la obra…

**Amu POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero inmediatamente los cerré de nuevo. Estaba tan a gusto, que no quería levantarme, comencé a rodar en la mullida cama y al final quede totalmente envuelta con las mantas.

― Serán solo cinco minutos mas…- Susurré.

Y de nuevo, deje que lentamente el sueño venciera. Aunque luego de cinco minutos me levante, más bien intente levantarme, porque gracias a que había dado vueltas sobre la cama, estaba envuelta como una momia y caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

― ¿Qué sucedió? – La suave voz ronca de Ikuto me desconcertó.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte extrañada.

― Escuche un fuerte ruido y vine a ver que había pasado…

― ¿Te quedaste a dormir aquí?

― ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto.- Claro que dormir aquí.

― Pero yo no recuerdo haberte invitado a dormir…- Dije confundida.

― Amu, no creo que sea necesario que me invites a quedarme para dormir en MI casa.

― ¿Tu casa?- Susurre, y luego mi cerebro por fin decidió funcionar perfectamente.- ¡Dios mio!- Grite e intenté ponerme de pie, para, de nuevo, caerme.

― Estas enredada con las mantas, déjame ayudarte.

― No es necesario.- Logre mascullar avergonzada.- Ya lo hago yo.

Escuche a Ikuto suspirar y luego dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

― El desayuno esta listo, así que apresúrate antes de que me coma todo y te deje sin nada.

Y así sin más salió de la habitación.

― Torpe, torpe, torpe.- Me dije molesta.- No pierdes ni una oportunidad para avergonzarte a ti misma.

Suspire y procedí a desenredarme de las mantas, la mañana no había empezado muy bien, esperaba que el resto del día fuera mejor, al menos eso esperaba porque sabia perfectamente que desastre había dejado ayer al fugarme.

― Bien, si tuviste el valor para fugarte a minutos de tu boda, también debes de tener el valor para hacerle frente a todos los daños que causaste.- Suspire.- Al menos, eso creo.

Cuando termine de desenredarme decidí ir al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha rápida para despejar mi mente y funciono, al menos por unos minutos, porque otro problema se formo mágicamente ante mí.

― ¿Qué me pongo?

No es que fuera vanidosa ni nada de eso, pero Ikuto me había prestado uno de sus pijamas ayer, si bien no me importo dormir con una de sus camisetas; pues sus pantalones me quedaban grandes y se me caían; algo muy diferente era caminar por la casa vestida así, solo con la camiseta, que si bien me tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, no podía evitar pensar en la sugerente lencería que llevaba.

― Utau, te matare por esto.- Masculle enojada.

Pues a mi mejor amiga se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ayudarme a escoger la lencería para mi gran día, la cual dejaba poco a la imaginación, las prendas eran minúsculas.

― O me pongo el vestido de novia o me quedo con la camiseta.- Suspire.- La camiseta.

Al fin y al cabo Ikuto dijo que mi cuerpo no le parecía interesante.

― Idiota.- Susurre al recordar la bochornosa escena.- Bien, le dará igual que salga así.

**Ikuto POV**

― Buenos días…- Susurro Amu.- Ehmm… Gracias por dejarme quedar, no te molestare, no por mucho tiempo.

― Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que consideres necesario.- Dije suavemente.

― Gracias.- Dijo sonriente.- Pero eso seria abusar de tu hospitalidad, por cierto ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Pues… Solo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

― Y un par de tostadas.

― No tengo hambre.- Rezongo.

― Te hará daño solo tomar un vaso de jugo, comerás un par de tostadas y se acabó.

Sonreía al ver los pucheros que hacia, todavía había algunos rasgos de su personalidad que parecían de una niña, aunque…

En aquel momento me percate de como iba vestida Amu, parecía que había tomado una ducha, pues su largo cabello rosa estaba húmedo y las puntas se ondeaban un poco, ella odiaba ver su cabello así según ella "Por qué se frizzaba", lo que no sabia que rayos significaba, pero a mi me gustaba… Y solo llevaba puesta la camiseta de pijama que le preste ayer, que dejaba apreciar casi toda la longitud de esas hermosas y blancas piernas.

Imágenes para nada sanas se cruzaron por mi mente al verla de esa forma…

Esas largas piernas alrededor de mí, mientras besaba ese delicado cuello…

_Que Dios me ayudara a no cometer ninguna locura…_

― Deja de mirarme de aquella manera.- Dijo de repente Amu, sacándome de mis pensamientos nada sanos.- Te dije que comería las dichosas tostadas.

― Muy bien.- Mi voz sono ronca, lo único que quería hacer en este momento era llevar a Amu a mi habitación y no salir hasta mañana.- Deberíamos conseguir algo de ropa para ti.

― No tengo nada mas que ponerme.- Dijo avergonzada.- Y tus pantalones me quedan demasiado grandes.

― Princesa…- Susurre.- No me ayudas en nada.

― ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Dijo temerosa.

― Nada…- Suspire, lo único que estaba logrando era asustar a Amu.- Es solo que verte vestida así es demasiado para mi autocontrol.

― Deja de bromear conmigo.- Dijo avergonzada, sus pálidas mejillas habían adquirido una bella tonalidad rosácea.- Tu dijiste ayer que no estabas interesado.

― ¿Y si digo que ahora lo estoy? – Estaba bromeando con ella, pero aun así, esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

― Ya me dio hambre, será mejor que comamos algo.- Susurro.

― Yo tenia hambre de otra cosa.- Dije divertido, estaba decepcionado por su respuesta, pero era mejor dejar el asunto en paz.

― Ya basta.- Rezongo.- ¿Donde están los vasos?

― Donde siempre, en el aparador de arriba.

― Bien.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al aparador.

― ¡Espera! – Grite, Amu solo me miro confundido.- Yo lo hare, solo siéntate en la mesa.

― Pero…

― Eres mi invitada, yo te serviré.- Dije con una sonrisa.

Eso en verdad había estado cerca, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver más de sus blancos muslos, si Amu hubiera logrado empinarse para tomar los vasos… Simplemente ella ya estaría medio desnuda en medio de la cocina.

― Bien.- Dije mientras le alcanzaba un vaso.- Hable con Utau hace mas o menos una hora.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era habla de algo importante para alejar esos pensamientos insanos de mi mente.

― Ya veo…- Dijo con desganada luego de beber un poco de jugo.

― Tenia que decirle que estabas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Sonreí.- Ya sabes que hace una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

― Si…- Sonrió débilmente.

― Arreglo las cosas ayer.

― ¿En serio? – Pregunto incrédula.- Ayer…- Dijo dubitativa.- Ayer hice un gran desastre.

― Utau te disculpo con todos, dijo que te habías puesto mal y te llevaron de emergencia al hospital.

― ¿En serio? – Dijo sonriente.- Ella siempre tiene la excusa perfecta.

― Si.- Dije sonriendo también.- Forma parte de su trabajo.

― Debo agradecerle.

― Vendrá por la tarde.- Dije tranquilamente, pude ver que Amu estaba confundida.- Vendrá porque viene a dejarte algo de ropa, sino quieres hablar con ella, Utau lo entenderá.

― No…- Susurro, y luego me miro fijamente a los ojos.- Fui yo quien causo todo esto, Utau trabajo mucho para organizar la boda, le debo aunque sea una mínima explicación.

― Bien…- Sonreí, poco a poco estaba recuperando el animo de siempre, luego recordé que tenia algo mas que decirle, aunque algo reticente, logre hablar de él.- Tadase… El esta preocupado por ti.

― Lo imagino.- Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su rostro dejo entrever la tristeza.

― Le pedí a Utau que no le dijera donde estabas.- Dije suavemente.- Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

― Es lo mejor…- Suspiro.- Yo…- Parecía que le costaba mucho decir lo que pensaba.- Yo hablare luego con él.

― Bien…- Sonreí.- Sera mejor que comas.

― Tienes razón.

Y así nos quedamos en silencio, no estábamos incomodos ni nada de eso, cada quien pensaba en sus problemas, pero luego Amu logro romper el silencio haciendo una pregunta curiosa.

― ¿Por qué estas comiendo tocino? – Dijo haciendo pucheros.

― Tenia ganas de comer tocino.- Dije con simpleza.

― Pero… Pero…- Dijo como niña pequeña, luego se sonrojo.- Yo también quiero un poco.

― Debiste haberlo dicho antes.- Dije fingiendo pesadumbre.- Ya me lo comí todo.

― Pero…- Dijo desilusionada.

Las caras que estaba haciendo eran realmente graciosas, así que no pude contenerme y comencé a reírme.

― ¡Ikuto!

―Deberías haber visto las caras que hacías.- Dije aun riendo.- Eran muy graciosas.

― Deja de molestar.- Dijo furiosa.

― Ok, tranquilízate.- Dije sonriendo.- Aun hay un poco de tocino en la sartén.

― Ya no lo quiero.- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

― ¿Estas segura?- Dije tentativamente mientras le acercaba un poco la sartén.

― Solo un poco.- Dijo avergonzada.

Y así pasamos lo que quedaba del desayuno, entre bromas y risas.

**Amu POV**

― ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? – Pregunté, ya habíamos terminado de tomar desayuno y de limpiar la cocina, así que estábamos viendo televisión en la sala.

― ¿Me estas botando de mi casa? – Pregunto divertido.

― Claro que no…- Dije avergonzada.

― Amu, hoy es domingo, no creo que nadie trabaje hoy.- Luego sonrió con malicia.- Excepto Utau.

― ¿Otro evento?

― Una despedida de solteros.

― ¿En serio?

― Si, estaba furiosa, no quería hacerlo, pero le estaban pagando muy bien.- Dijo sonriendo malignamente, a veces, tanto Utau como Ikuto sonreían de esa forma cuando algo malo le pesaba al otro.

No pudimos seguir conversando porque sono su celular, y él se fue a su dormitorio a hablar. No me importaba que se fuera a su dormitorio a conversar, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo requería de privacidad.

Aunque algo reticente, comencé a buscar mi celular, no sabia cuanto tiempo se iba a demorar Ikuto, pero necesitaba hacer algo mientras tanto, así que por lo menos debería ver una parte de mi desastrosa boda.

― Es raro que no se halla empapado…- Dije cuando lo encontré, era un verdadero milagro.- Bien, veamos que hay de nuevo.

Había más de 100 llamadas perdidas, 42 mensajes de texto y 35 mensajes de voz.

― Vaya, no me lo esperaba.- Dije sonriendo. Me sentía mal por haberlos preocupado tanto, pero también me alegraba saber cuanto les importaba.- Vemos… 15 llamadas son de Yaya, 28 de Rima, 50 de Utau.- Vaya que estaba preocupada.- 16 llamadas de Tadase.- No pude evitar pensar en lo preocupado que estaba.- Las llamadas restantes son de Nagi, Kuukai, Kairi, Nikaidou-San y su esposa Sanjo-San…- No pensaba que a mi jefe le gustase mucho la situación en la que estaba.- Bueno, las demás llamadas no importantes, solo son de las personas que les gusta "Chismosear"

Seguí con los mensajes de texto, la mayoría eran de Utau, preguntándome cosas como donde estaba, que me apresurara, si estaba herida, si me habían secuestrado, reí ante ese ultimo mensaje, si me hubieran secuestrado no hubiera podido responder, los demás decían lo mismo pero los remitentes eran Rima, Yaya, Nagi, Kuukai y Kairi; había también uno de Nikaidou-San diciéndome que me daba una semana libre de descanso, imaginaba que era por mi supuesta hospitalización…

― Y ahora vienen los mensajes de voz…- Suspire desganada.- Veamos, tengo tres de Kuukai, dos de Kairi, dos de Yaya, cinco de Rima y tres de Nagi… Quince de Utau.- Sonreí ante esto, debió estar realmente estresada por todo.- Y cinco de Tadase…

Decidí empezar por los de mis amigos, como me lo imaginaba, ellos no se habían creído la mentira salvadora de Utau, todos me decían que me daban su apoyo y que me ponga en contacto con ellos para saber como estaba, aunque también me pedían que dejara de preocupar tanto a Utau, sobre todo Kuukai que no quería tratar con el estrés de su querida novia.

Cuando comencé a escuchar los mensajes de Utau casi me deja sorda. En los primeros mensajes me gritaba que apareciera pronto y que si no hacia por las buenas ella me traería arrastrando de los pelos si era necesario, en los siguientes estaba mas calmada, pero me decía que estaba retrasada y en los últimos podía escuchar su voz quebrada, estaba muy preocupada por mi, necesitaba noticias mías, temía que me hubiera pasado algo malo… Tendría que hablar con ella mas tarde.

Aun no tenía el suficiente valor para escuchar los mensajes de Tadase, así que me dedique a responder a mis amigos por mensaje de texto que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por mí, y ya luego me reunirá con ellos.

― Bien…- Suspire.- No puedo retrasarlo por mas tiempo.

Si me sentí mal al escuchar los mensajes de Utau, escuchar los mensajes de Tadase me rompieron el corazón, en el primer mensaje me decía que estaba muy feliz de que ya hubiera llegado el día de nuestra boda y que me amaba mas que a nada, en el segundo y en el tercero ya se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición y muy preocupado me preguntaba donde estaba y si me había pasado algo, en el cuarto mensaje me decía que ya se había dado cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, podía escuchar la furia en su voz… Aun no tenía el valor de escuchar el último.

― Solo queda uno…- Las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, suspire y apreté el botón para escuchar el ultimo.

**** ― Amu, sé que has huido de la boda.- Suspiro, su voz se escuchaba cansada.- Debes estar muy nerviosa y asustada, no tienes que preocuparte, Utau te cubrió y yo también ayude a repartir la noticia de tu hospitalización, dijimos que estabas en una clínica y que no se permitían visitas, por si a alguno de los invitados se le ocurriera ir a visitarte tampoco dimos el nombre de la clínica.- Su voz empezó a quebrarse.- Amu… Yo sé que no me amabas como yo a ti, pero pensé… Pensé que podrías llegar a amarme… Lamentablemente ya me di cuenta de que no es así.- Suspiro.- No estoy molesto contigo Amu, tal vez estoy un poco decepcionado pero no te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras.- Nuevamente suspiro.- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Amu, espero que el idiota de Ikuto se dé cuenta de cuanto lo amas y de la suerte que tiene; Dios sabe cuanto he deseado ese amor para mi.- Se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego susurro.- Adiós Amu.****

Las lagrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde temprano, corrieron libremente por mi rostro…

― ¿Cómo pude hacerte tanto daño? – Solloce.

**Ikuto POV**

― Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Miyu, solo fue una noche, nadas mas.- Estaba a punto d perder la paciencia.- No me interesas.

― _Pero amor, ese día la pasamos muy bien.- Insistió._

― Solo fue una noche.- ¿Cómo pude acostarme con una mujer así?- Nos divertimos, peor no quiero nada serio, ni contigo ni con nadie, así que, deja de rogarme con humillarte no ganas nada solo arruinas tu imagen.

― _Eres un bastardo…- Grito furiosa y colgó._

Como odiaba esa actitud en las mujeres, antes de acostarme con alguna les decía bien en claro que no quería nada más que una noche, algunos lo aceptaban… Otras pensaban que después de la noche les pediría matrimonio… Pero ninguna era tan insistente como Miyu, había intentado de decirle más de mil veces de forma amable que no quería nada con ella, pero hoy simplemente no estaba para aguantar sus ruegos hipócritas.

― Debería ir a ver como esta Amu.- Suspire y me dirigí a la sala.

Pero no me esperaba encontrar a Amu llorando en medio de la sala.

― Princesa…- La llame mientras me acercaba rápidamente a ella.- ¿Qué paso?

No me respondió pero vi que tenía el celular fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos, ya me imaginaba que había pasado. La ayude a ponerse de pie y luego me senté en el sillón, con ella sobre mi regazo.

― Esta bien Amu.- Le susurre mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Todo estará bien.

― Lo lastime.- Dijo en medio de sus sollozos.- Yo… Yo le hice mucho daño, no quería…

― Todos sabemos que no querías hacerlo.- Suspire.- No estabas segura, eso es todo.

― ¿Qué voy hacer? – Levanto su cabeza y me miro con sus ojos llorosos.- ¿Qué debería hacer?

― En primer lugar deberías llorar todo lo que quieres.- Junte nuestras frentes.- Lo demás es decisión tuya, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Ella me miro fijamente con ojos anhelantes, con los la labios entreabiertos… Sabia que lo que quería, pero eso seria aprovecharme de ella.

― Amu…- Susurre y la bese, simplemente no podía evitar todo ese deseo que sentía por ella, y no podía dejarla así, cuando me necesitaba o al menos eso es lo que me dije para intentar acallar mi conciencia.

― Ikuto…- Gimió cuando sintió mis manos acariciar sus bellas piernas.

Si bien al principio el beso era suave y delicado, ahora era totalmente diferente, deseaba a Amu, quería hacerle el amor en aquel mismo instante, pero aun me quedaba un poco de cordura para evitar eso.

Cordura que se fue al traste cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos acariciar mi pecho, así que la acosté en el sillón y me dispuse a quitarle la camiseta, tal vez fue por lo brusco de mi acción o tal vez porque ahora le estaba besando el vientre que Amu soltó un gritito.

Cuando me aleje un poco para apreciar su bella semi desnudez, pude ver que estaba con su cabello revuelto y los labios hinchado por el beso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas… Y llevaba un condenadamente diminuto conjunto de lencería.

― Demonios…- Susurre con voz ronca llena de deseo.- Si hubiera sabido que llevabas eso abajo te habría arrancado esa camiseta hace horas.- Gruñí.

― No es que lo hiciera a propósito, Utau lo escogió para mi como parte del conjunto…- Susurro avergonzada.

Sabía a lo que se refería, y me molesto mucho saber que ese imbécil de Hotori podía haber visto a Amu de aquella forma.

Gruñí nuevamente al imaginarme a Tadase y a Amu juntos, y comencé a besar uno de sus senos sobre su brassier, Amu soltó un gemido y se retorció bajo mi cuerpo. Quería tocar sus senos sin ninguna tela debajo, así que le quite rápidamente el brassier y comencé a besar sus senos, los gemidos de Amu eran realmente seductores, y sus intentos por sacarme la camiseta eran graciosos, así que me la saque yo mismo y ella comenzó a tocar mi pecho. Eso me enloqueció y una de mis manos bajo hasta el centro de su feminidad para acariciarla, aun sobre la tela de sus bragas.

Ella soltó otro gritito y comenzó a moverse de una forma muy estimulante debajo de mí. Gruñí cuando sentí una de sus manos arañar mi espalda.

Seguí besando y acariciando sus pechos, mientras masajeaba lentamente su feminidad, sus manos vagan por mi pecho y gemidos salían de sus labios.

― Ikuto.- Gimió fuertemente, sintió que mis manos apartaban la tela de sus bragas…

― ¡Ikuto abre la maldita puerta! – Escuche gritar a Utau por el intercomunicador.

― Demonios.- Masculle.

¿Utau no podria ser mas inoportuna?

― Podrías…- Susurro Amu avergonzada, pues aun una de mis manos la acariciaba.

Me levante y la ayuda a ponerse en pie, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

― Amu…- Susurre.

― Voy al cuarto a cambiarme.- Susurro y se fue rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

Tome mi camiseta del suelo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta…

Utau me las pagaría… Y con creces…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola a todas!**

**Como están?**

**Sé que no tengo perdón por la demora, por eso esta vez el capitulo es más largo :D**

**En verdad ya no tengo la menor idea de que decir xS**

**Estoy algo feliz y preocupada por la ultima parte del capítulo, me anime a escribir algo de Lime en la historia, aun no se qué tal me quedo… Solo espero que no me haya quedado algo vulgar, si no algo de buen gusto u.u… **

**Y adelantándome a las preguntas… No, aun no sé si me animare a escribir algo de Lemon en este Fic o en mis otros Fics.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n… Y como siempre lo unico que pido son reviews para saber si les gusto o no … Ya saben lo mucho que logran motivar a esta disque autora :D**

**Muchas gracias a:**

*** SmilexMe **

*** Akanne-Amuto **

*** Sui-AliRs **

*** Shioow **

*** Maru-chan1296**

**Contestare sus reviews a cada una personalmente, o no sé cómo decirlo xD, ¿Cómo mensaje de Fanfiction?... No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decirlo, pero les responderé :D**

**En fin, me recomendaron que hiciera eso, a parte pienso que así es algo más personal… Bueno, me despido.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo**

**Muchos abrazos y besos!**

**Matta ne!**

**P.D: Hoy vengo por partida doble, con un nuevo capítulo para "Accidentalmente Enamorada" como para este "Best Friends" :D… Así que si pueden les agradecería mucho que también lo leyeran n.n**

**También las invito a leer mis otros Fics " El amor es complicado, ¿Cierto?" y "Our Secret" (Que es un Oneshoot, el cual tiene muy buenos comentarios… Estaba pensando en escribir una segunda parte, pero el tiempo lo dirá n.n)**


	5. Capítulo IV: Aclarando Sentimientos

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Best Friends**

**Capítulo IV: Aclarando Sentimientos**

**Utau POV**

― ¿Se puede saber porque demonios haces tanto ruido? – Fue la cordial bienvenida de mi hermano.

― ¿Se puede saber porque "Demonios" no abrías la puerta? – Bufe molesta, para después empujarlo para entrar al departamento.- Y da gracias que sepa controlar mi genio, porque con lo estresada que he estado los últimos días, era capaz de tirarte la maleta en la cara.

― ¿Maleta? – Preguntó el muy tonto.

― La ropa de Amu, genio.- Suspire y me senté en el sofá.- He traído ropa para poco mas de una semana.

― ¿Poco más de una semana?

― No voy a permitir que se quede mas tiempo contigo.- Al verlo fruncir el ceño solo pude suspirar.- Ikuto… Ella no puede evadir más tiempo la realidad, sé que necesita un tiempo para calmarse, pero también necesita arreglar las cosas antes de que llegue a ligas mayores. Ella tiene una universidad a la que regresar, un trabajo… Tiene que dar algunas explicaciones…

― Eso no es necesario.

― Por supuesto que es necesario.- Dije con voz cansina.- Tiene un novio, que abandono a minutos de la ceremonia, es a la única persona a laque debe darle una explicaciones, no es justo para él que ella simplemente se recluya esperando que las respuestas a su problema aparezcan por arte de magia.

― Lo se…- Susurro Ikuto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

― Se que quieres mucho a Amu, en realidad nosotros queremos demasiado a Amu.- Dije con una sonrisa.- La conocemos desde hace mucho años, nos has cuidado muchísimo, y nos has ayudado cuando hacíamos esas pequeñas travesuras…

― ¿Pequeñas travesuras?- Bufo Ikuto.- Una intentaron hacer pasar una permiso para viajar con la firma falsificadas de sus padres.

― No nos dejaron subir al avión.- Dije con tristeza.

― Todo por ir a un concierto.

― Era "El Concierto"- Dije con un puchero.

― Por el que las detuvieron en el aeropuerto.

― Vamos, no era para tanto… ¿Qué adolescente no falsifica la firma de su padre?

― Jamás he oído que lo hagan para poder viajar a otro país.

― Bien, bien.- Dije sonriendo.- Nos pasamos un poquito, pero eso fue lo mas "Alocado" que hicimos.

― ¿Entonces que me dices eso de meterse denudas a la piscina de la escuela?

― Eso fue por una apuesta.- Dije avergonzada.- Además, no sucedió nada desagradable.

― Eso solo fue porque Rima fue a buscarme.

― ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que nos iban a ocultar la ropa?

― Y den gracias a Dios q Rima me pidiera ayuda y que sean tan predecibles en ponerles claves de sus casilleros.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

― Bueno, admito que fue algo estúpido de nuestra parte…

― ¿Estúpido?... Que me dices de la vez…- Nunca pudo terminar la frase porque le tape la boca.

― Cállate ¿Quieres?- Dije avergonzada por todas las locuras que había echo junto a Amu.- Tu también hacías travesuras.

― Solo se enteraron de las mas inofensivas.- Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

―Me lo imaginaba.- Dije sonriendo.- Has sido un gran hermano y amigo, nos has ayudado mucho, empero que lo sigas haciendo.

― Nunca dejare de quererlas ni de preocuparme por ustedes.- Dijo con tranquilidad, después sonrió de manera burlona.- Son demasiado problemáticas, el mundo no sobreviviría si las dejo un minuto solas.

― Dios mio, con el paso de los años te vuelves mas y mas engreído.

― A mi me gusta decir que tengo una autoestima saludable.

― No, solamente tienes un ego muy grande.- Suspire.- Amu tiene que regresar pronto a su vida.

― Lo se.- Dijo suavemente.- No puedo protegerlas por siempre.

Ikuto siempre fue un buen hermano, molestoso, como cualquier hermano mayor, pero aun nos cuidaba mucho, y aunque él nunca lo sospechara, nosotras también cuidábamos mucho de él. Siempre estuvo ahí para nosotras, aunque a veces a regañadientes, tal vez algunos pensaran que solo iba a regañarnos o burlarse de nosotras, aunque era en parte cierto, él siempre lograba que nuestros padres de no siempre se enteraran de todas nuestras travesuras.

Sentí el impulso de abrazar a mi tonto hermano, que aunque siempre se mostraba serio o sarcástico, era alguien muy amable, quizás a veces demasiado.

― ¿Nos estamos poniendo sentimentales? – Se burlo como siempre él.

― Tal vez un poco.- Dije con una sonrisa.

― Ehmm… No me gustaría interrumpir.- Dijo de repente Amu, su voz sono como la de una niña que ve a sus padres abrazados y no sabe que hacer ni decir.

― No interrumpes nada.- Dije sonriendo mientras soltaba a mi hermano, la mire atentamente.- Aunque… Creo que seria mejor.

― Si, bueno, tampoco me siento muy cómoda…- Susurro avergonzada.

― Bueno, yo tampoco lo estaría en tu lugar.

― Bien, bueno… ¿Podrías venir un rato a la habitación?

― Claro.- Dije con una sonrisa y me levante rápidamente del sofá.- Espera un momento aquí, tendremos una conversación de chicas… Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

― No lo digas.-Dijo fingiendo terror.- Aun tengo pesadillas con esa charla que tuvieron en secundaria.

― No fue tan malo.- Sonrió Amu.

― Claro que no.- Dijo sonriendo con ironía.- Voy a mi estudio, necesito organizar algunas cosas, búscame cuando hayan terminado su "Charla"

― Claro que si.- Sonreí.- Vamos.

**Amu POV**

Aun estaba medio aturdida cuando termine de acomodarme la ropa, no sabia como habíamos terminado así, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé…

Bueno, si, cuando estaba en secundaria había tenido uno que otro sueño "Romántico" con Ikuto, pero vamos, estaba en secundaria tenia las hormonas totalmente revueltas, además de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

― Vamos Amu, lo que sucedió hace unos momentos no fue nada.- Si cada vez que pensaba en lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, sentía un extraño calor crecer dentro de mi vientre.- No, Dios… ¡Basta!.- Respire profundamente para calmarme.- Los dos somos adultos, y bueno… Tampoco es que seamos unos santos… Solo necesitábamos descargar nuestra frustración…

Pensar en esa perspectiva me hacia sentir el corazón pesado, yo no quería ser una mas para Ikuto, yo quería que él se enamorara de mi, no quería que me viera como alguien con quien pasar una noche o dos.

― Pides demasiado.- Suspire.- El me ve como a su hermana menor, no como alguien con quien tener una relación seria.

_¿Y por eso hicieron lo que hicieron en el sofá?_

Como siempre mi mente no ayudaba mucho en casos como estos. Estaba a punto de jalarme los pelos cuando escuche la risa de Utau.

― Así que era Utau quien tocaba la puerta.

Mi mente agradecía que ella interrumpiera lo que hacíamos, pero mi cuerpo sentía una extraña frustración.

― Bien, que gracioso… ¿Ahora soy una persona frustrada sexualmente? – Me burle.

Necesitaba hablar un poco con Utau, así que sin pensarlo mucho fui a la sala. Los encontré abrazados, o bueno, seria mejor decir que Utau abrazaba a Ikuto, ella como siempre sonriente y el con esa cara de amargado que ponía cuando Utau lo abrazaba.

Recordé nuestra infancia, los tres siempre unidos… Cunado era niña pensaba que siempre estaríamos juntos… Ahora simplemente me daba cuenta de que tenia que avanzar, llevaba toda mi vida enamorada de Ikuto… ¿De que me valía eso?

― ¿En que estas pensando?

― Utau ¿Siempre interrumpes momentos importantes?

― ¿Momentos importantes?

― Nada, solo soy yo…- Suspire, llevábamos mas de 10 minutos en mi habitación y como se había vuelto costumbre de mi estos días, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

― Bueno, antes de que hablemos de lo obvio.- Dijo de repente.- Me gustaría saber que pasó entre Ikuto y tú.

― No ha pasado nada.- Dije sonrojada.

― Como siempre tu sonrojo te delata.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Llevas mucho enamorada de él.

Esa no era una pregunta, jamás en mi vida le había dicho a Utau que me había enamorado de su hermano, ella siempre lo intuyo y en secundaria hasta me dio algunos consejos para conquistarlo, solo seguí el primer consejo, que acabo como siempre en una experiencia vergonzosa.

― ¿Es raro cierto?- Dije con ironía.- Yo enamorada de él como una tonta, y él me ve simplemente como una hermanita.

― Jamás lo intentaste.

― Lo intente una vez.

― Vamos Amu, eso ni siquiera fue un intento… Antes de que hicieras nada te caíste.

― Y fue porque baje corriendo las escaleras, al escucharlo llegar.

― Bueno, el nerviosismo no te ayudo en mucho.

― Caí encima de él y encima de todo lo ensucie.

― Amu, eso fue de casualidad.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisita.- Además, no fue tu culpa, al caer te golpeaste la cabeza contra el barandal.

― Ni me lo recuerdes, sangre muchísimo.

― Los golpes en la cabeza, aunque sean pequeños, sangran bastante.- Dijo suavemente.- Aunque en ese momento no lo sabíamos.

― Y mi intento de confesión termino conmigo en el hospital.

― Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- Suspiró.- Ikuto estaba histérico, algo muy raro en él.

― Cualquiera se asusta si de repente le cae una persona encima, además de que esta le mancha la camisa con sangre.

― Eso fue memorable.- Dijo con una sonrisita.- ¿Ves? Después de tiempo nos podemos reír de eso.

― Para mi no resulta gracioso.- Dije desganada.- Ikuto me regaño muchísimo cuando salimos del hospital.

― Estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensamos que te habías hecho mucho daño.

― Además del corte en la frente y los moretones en mi cuerpo, estaba muy bien.

― Después de eso no intestaste nada más.

― Todo lo que quería hacer por Ikuto terminaba en tragedia.

― Como cuando te caíste en la piscina.

― Si

― O como cuando te cayo el balón de básquet en la cabeza.

― Ehmm… Si.

― O cuando tropezaste con los instrumentos en el salón de música…

― ¿Sabes? No eres una gran ayuda cuando de subir ánimos se trata.

― Después de eso Ikuto te prohibió ir a verlo cuando tenía actividades extraescolares.

― No esperaba otra cosa, era un desastre andante.- Suspire con desgana.

― El no quería que te lastimaras otra vez.- Dijo suavemente.- Cuando te caíste por las escaleras…

― Solo me desmaye por el susto, y la herida no era nada grave.

― Pero en ese momento parecía algo muy grave.- Dijo con preocupación.

― Pero no fue nada.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Ahora estoy muy bien.

―No parece que estés del todo bien…

― Veamos… Toda mi vida ha dado un vuelco de 180° en menos de dos días.

― Los cambios son buenos…

― Siempre y cuando hayas deseado ese cambio.

― Pues aprovecha esta oportunidad para darle un cambio a tu vida.

― ¿Es lo única opción que tengo?

― Creo que si.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

― Bien… Creo que tienes razón…

― ¿Crees? Por supuesto que tengo razón.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada mas, al fin y al cabo, aunque renegara de lo que me había sucedido en los últimos días, todo había sido consecuencia de mis decisiones.

― Utau… Gracias por ayudar con el desastre que forme.

― No tienes que agradecer nada.- Suspiro y de pronto me abrazo.- Desde un principio sabio que no estabas segura de tu boda, pero pensé que era lo mejor para ti, en verdad lo lamento debí decirte algo, tu noviazgo fue muy corto…

― Planeamos casarnos tres emanas después de la pedida de mano.-Me solté del abrazo y sonreí.- Hiciste un gran trabajo organizando una bella boda en poco días.

― Ese no es el asunto.- Susurro.- Tu no querías casarte, lo supe desde el principio, pero solo te seguí la corriente, no pensé que todo terminaría así.

― Yo tampoco.- A decir verdad lo que pensaba, no en realidad soñaba, era que Ikuto llegara a interrumpir la boda… Así como en las novelas románticas, Doramas, películas, Fics…

― Amu… ¿Por qué no lo intentas una vez más?

― Mmm… ¿El que?

― Confesar tus sentimientos…

― ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?... No creo que Ikuto corresponda…

― No me refiero a eso, bueno en parte si.- Dudo.- Lo que quiero decir es que sería mejor que le confieses tus sentimientos a Ikuto, y puedas dejar atrás lo que te tiene atrapada.

― ¿A que te refieres con atrapada?

― Pues, es obvio que aun no has podido dejar a tu primer amor atrás… Y he pensado que tal vez, diciéndole lo que sientes tu corazón se sienta en paz…

― O tal vez podría esperar que un meteorito me golpee y mágicamente olvide este amor no correspondido.

― Sabes que eso no pasara…- Dijo molesta.

― Tampoco la otra opción.- Dije como una niña pequeña.

― Bien, bien… Solo era una sugerencia.- La oí suspirar.

Ahora que veía bien a Utau, se la veía bastante cansada, tenia ojeras en las ojos aunque las había tratado de cubrir con maquillaje, aun así eran bastante notorias.

― ¿Estas descansando lo suficiente?- Estaba preocupada por ella, siempre se esforzaba al máximo al organizar eventos, pero eso no le hacia bien a su salud.

― Solo estoy un poco cansada, pero estoy bien.- Dijo sonriendo.- No te preocupes, dentro de un par de semana me libro de algunos trabajos y podre descansar bien, estaba planeando irme de vacaciones ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿A dónde planeas ir?

― Humm… Aun no lo se, pero planeo relajarme muchísimo…

― Te lo mereces.- Dije sonriendo.- Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

― Es tu tiempo de relajación Amu, lo menos que debería hacer es molestarte.

― Para nada.- Tome sus manos como un gesto de apoyo.- Creo que también soy en parte culpable de que no te hayas cuidado bien estos últimos días. Planeaste mi boda con menos de tres semanas de anticipación además de eso me ayudaste a escoger el vestido, el bouquet, las joyas… Me ayudaste con todo mi ajuar de novia.

― Y fue porque quise hacerlo, nadie me obligo a nada.- Sonrió.- Así que tranquilízate, que no haya descansado bien estos últimos días es mi culpa, acepte mas trabajos de los normales, pero me estoy haciendo bastante conocida, así que debo aprovechar cada oportunidad para que un futuro yo realmente escoja los trabajos que quiera hacer.

― Solo no te agotes demasiado.- Si seguía así, su salud podría verse bastante afectada.- ¿Hay algún trabajo que te esté incomodando?

― Si.- Suspiro.- Es una despedida de solteros, tengo algunas ideas, pero es difícil saber si al novio le gustara… ¡Ahhh! Seria mas fácil organizar una despedida de soltera.

― Despedida de soltera… Yo no tuve una…- En ningún momento se me había ocurrido la idea de hacer una despedida, aunque creo que la organizan las amigas de la novia, pero estábamos tan ocupadas que si se hubiera realizado la fiesta hubiera sido mas una carga que un día de diversión.

― Tienes razón.- Dijo pensativa.- No era una buena idea en ese momento, todas estábamos demasiado ocupadas con los preparativos.

― Si…- Suspire.- Cuando me case… Cuando realmente este segura de casarme, seria lindo tener una despedida de soltera.

― La tendrás.- Dijo sonriente, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar y ella simplemente puso una mueca de disgusto, y contesto el celular, aunque se demoro un poco.- ¿Aló? ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Tienes listo mi encargo? ¿Qué?... No…lo sé, sé que son difíciles de conseguir, pero tu eres el mejor con este tipo de cosas… Si eres tu seguro de que lo lograras… Jamás te adularia, solo te digo la verdad… Bien, iré ahora mismo, no, mas tarde no tengo tiempo… Bien nos vemos allí.

― ¿Quién era?

― El florista.- Suspiro con desgana.- Resulta que la novia quiere orquídeas negras en la decoración y no quiere las hibridas, si no las que crecen naturalmente.

― ¿Orquídeas negras para su boda?

― Si, es bastante raro, pero las orquídeas negras naturales, no son 100% negras, son bastante bonitas y muy difíciles de conseguir. Las híbridos son más fáciles de conseguir y son menos caras.

― Tienes un arduo trabajo.

― Solo necesitamos 50 orquídeas negras para la boda y Toru siendo tan bueno en su trabajo aun no las puede conseguir. Bueno ya es hora de poner manos a la obra.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Y por cierto, creo que te vendría bien cambiarte, mi hermano no es de piedra.

― ¿A-a que te refieres? – No sospecha nada, tranquila solo es tu imaginación.

― Que tu vestimenta, si podemos llamarle así esa camiseta, es bastante sugestiva.- Después de decir eso se quedo unos momentos en silencio.- Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que sea mala idea mostrarle al tonto de mi hermano lo que se pierde.

― ¡Utau!

― Solo es mi opinión.- Sonrió.- Si vistieras durante mucho tiempo así, estoy segura de que Ikuto no dudaría en poner las manos sobre ti.

Sentí como un súbito, pero esperado, calor subir por mis mejillas.

― Bien, dejare de hablar.- Se burlo.- Ya parece un farol de navidad. Te llamare más tarde, así que estate atenta al celular. Nos vemos.

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándome mas avergonzada que nunca.

_Si supiera que ya puso las manos sobre mí…_

**Ikuto POV**

Llevaba varios minutos leyendo la misma hoja, no me podía concentrar… Cada vez que quería hacerlo, las imágenes de Amu en el sofá venían a mi mente.

― Hoy comprobé que soy el hombre mas pervertido de todos.

De repente la puerta se abierto de golpe y una muy seria Utau apareció frente a mi.

― Nunca entendí porque no le confesaste a Amu tus sentimientos.- Dijo suavemente.- Pero si sigues así la vas a perder sin haber hecho nada para conquistarla.

Y así como entro salió, dejándome completamente atónito.

― ¿Desde cuando sabe lo que siento por Amu?- Suspire.- Perderla…

Nunca había hecho nada para conquistar a Amu, siempre pensé que las cosas estaban bien como estaban…Pero las pocas, pero reveladoras palabras de Utau me habían hecho reflexionar.

_¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir a Amu sin luchar por ella?_

**Amu POV**

Cuando era una adolescente siempre tuve la esperanza de que Ikuto se fijara en mi, pero con el paso del tiempo, esa esperanza se fue desvaneciendo, no por completo, pero ya no era como antes.

Aun parecía una tonta adolescente enamorada cuando sentía su cercanía, pero podía disimularlo bastante bien… Estaba cansada de todo esto…

― Por el bien de mi tranquilidad… Creo que ya es hora de dejarlo ir…

_Al menos eso era lo que me decía mi mente… Mi corazón simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo…_

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola! Después de mucho tiempo volví!**

**Como se imaginaran estuve demasiado ocupada estos últimos meses, además de que mi salud nunca ha sido demasiado buena y con la llegada del invierno…**

**En fin… Regrese, y espero que les guste el capitulo n.n**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

*** Maru-chan1296**

*** Sui-AliRs**

*** Barby24119**

*** Akanne-Amuto **

*** Shioow  
><strong>

*** Sarita18 **

*** ShelenyPrice**

**Gracias por tener paciencia conmigo n.n r****responderé apropiadamente sus comentarios dentro de unos momentos n.n **

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer este capitulo… Lo único que pido a cambio son un reviews, que no cuestan nada y como siempre digo, ayudan mucho con la inspiración :D **

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Ahora si me despido!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Mata Ne!**

**P. D: Quiero poner lemmon en un par de historias, pero me resulta muy difícil escribirlos (Casi muero de combustión espontanea escribiendo el capitulo III de Best friend u.u) Así que si hay alguna persona con un corazón piadoso que quiera ayudarme, solo mándeme un mensaje… Muchísimas gracias :D**

**P. D 2: No se olviden de leer "Accidentalmente enamorada" y "El Amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?"… Todas han sido actualizadas hoy n.n**


End file.
